


Birds of a Feather

by SouthernB3lle



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birds of Prey, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Laurel Lance is Alive, Multi, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernB3lle/pseuds/SouthernB3lle
Summary: Laurel and Sara Lance have decided to quit the vigilante life and move to Central City. But after being hit with the particle accelerator and gaining the Canary Cry, they are recruited by Argus to defeat a villain that is wracking havoc over National City, Central City, and Star City.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to me after everything Laurel and Sara was put through. I stopped watching Arrow when they killed Laurel. Last week gave me hope then I found out that this Tina chick is Dinah Drake. It's such an insult to Laurel. So this story happened. I didn't want to call it Birds of Prey because that has been done but it's my Birds of Prey team. This story begins after Laurel brings Sara back to life in Haunted, Sara decides to move to Central City to control her bloodlust. Laurel, not wanting to be away from her sister, quits Team Arrow and being the Black Canary to move with her sister. We start after Barry loses his speed in season 2 of Flash. Caitlin was kidnapped by Zoom but escapes sooner. Enjoy!

Laurel Lance walked into Jitters, her briefcase in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She waved when she spotted her sister at one of the tables. It has been about five months since Laurel decided to bring her sister Sara back to life. During those months, Laurel and Sara decided Star City was just not for them. Laurel quit Team Arrow and moved with her sister to Central City. The sisters got an apartment close to their mother where Laurel helps Sara fight her blood lust. They settled into life in Central City easily with the help of Team Flash. Iris helped Laurel get on with the law firm in Central City and helped Sara get a job at Jitters. The two were able to put their vigilante lifestyle behind them.

“Morning,” Laurel greeted, placing her briefcase on the seat. “Are you on break already?”

Sara nodded, pushing a cup of coffee and muffin towards her. “Yep. I’ve been here for three hours already.”

“I will never understand why you like the early morning shifts,” Laurel responded, sipping on her coffee.

“I get it over with unlike Miss 9 to 5 over here,” Sara shrugged.

Laurel shook her head. “Is Mom coming by? Or is she already at class?”

“Class. Although, Iris and Caitlin are stopping by for a bit. They couldn’t tell Cisco or Barry or else they will try to convince us to help them with their new meta.”

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Those boys have too much time on their hands.”

“Yes, they do. Oh, there’s Caitlin and Iris now.” Sara waved the two girls over to their table and handed them their coffee.

“You are the best, Sara,” Iris sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. “We were up most of the night.”

“Why? What happened?” Laurel asked.

“Barry lost his powers,” Caitlin told them.

“What? How?”

“Zoom kidnapped Wally and Barry exchanged his speed for Wally,” Iris explained.

“Oh, Iris, why didn’t you call us?” Laurel reached out and squeezed her hand.

“Wally’s safe but Barry doesn’t have his speed. We were up trying to find a way for him to get it back,” Caitlin said. “We don’t know what to do.”

“Wow,” Sara said. “That’s crazy. Well, if you need anything, let us know, okay?”

Laurel nodded in agreement.

“Thanks, you girls are the best,” Iris responded. “And this is the best coffee.”

“Agreed. How do you do it, Sara?” Caitlin asked.

“I’m better at mixing drinks,” Sara winked.

The girls laughed. Laurel looked down at her watch.

“Well, I hate to cut this short but I have to go to work,” Laurel stood up and grabbed her briefcase.

“I’ll bring you lunch around 12:00, okay?” Sara said.

“Sounds good. Later, ladies. And call me about anything,” Laurel waved to the girls and headed off to start her day.

That night, Laurel walked into her and Sara’s apartment, exhausted. “Sara!” She called, taking off her jacket and shoes.

“Kitchen!” Sara yelled back.

Laurel stumbled into the kitchen, smiling at Team Flash that were also in the kitchen. “Hey, guys.”

“Laurel! There’s my favorite vigilante!” Cisco cried, holding his arms out.

“No,” Laurel told him. “Barry, I heard what happened. How are you holding up?”

“I’m okay. Just adjusting, you know,” Barry answered, leaning against the counter.

“Well, I’m glad you are all here although a text would have been nice, Sara,” Laurel glared at her sister.

“Love you, too,” Sara smiled, bumping her hip against Laurel’s. “I just thought Team Flash could use a break.”

Laurel rolled her eyes, going to grab plates for everyone. “They do. You guys work too hard.”

“If we had two canary sisters, we wouldn’t be as overworked,” Cisco responded.

Laurel and Sara both rolled their eyes as Caitlin slapped Cisco on the arm. The boy would not give up.

When Sara finished supper, they all moved to the living room to eat as Laurel and Sara didn’t have a table big enough.

“So, what’s the plan to get your powers back, Barry?” Sara asked as Iris filled her wine glass up.

“Wells wants to build another particle accelerator,” Barry told them. “But contain it.”

“That still sounds dangerous,” Laurel said.

“That’s not the only thing,” Caitlin added. “The night the particle accelerator went off, Barry was also stuck by lightning. We would have to recreate the storm as well.”

“That sounds really dangerous,” Laurel observed. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I haven’t decided yet, Laurel,” Barry assured her. “Right now it’s too many factors and not guaranteed to work. I’m going to just focus on a normal life.”

“But we are having trouble with deciding how to handle metas,” Cisco uttered. “If you girls-”

“Cisco, no,” Laurel interjected.

“Come on!” Cisco cried. “Both of you are skilled fighters and we could use the extra hands.”

“You know why we can’t do it,” Sara reminded. “I can’t risk the bloodlust and possibly killing someone.”

“But Laurel doesn’t have any bloodlust,” Cisco begged.

“Cisco, stopped,” Caitlin demanded. “Leave them alone.”

“We can help any other way, though,” Laurel volunteered. “If you need help at the lab or food, we can help but we aren’t putting masks on again.”

“We understand,” Barry apologized. “And thanks.”

The next few weeks, Laurel and Sara went about their business, bringing food whenever Team Flash needed them. Cisco was able to work out the no Flash thing without the sisters help. Wells continued to push for them to build another particle accelerator. After a few weeks, Laurel and Sara received a call that he won and they were recreating the night Barry went into his coma. Caitlin and Iris asked for the sisters to be there when they decided to recreate it.

Tonight was the night. Laurel and Sara made their way to Star Labs with bags of food, knowing the team probably hadn’t stop to eat. Once inside, Caitlin called them into the room where they built the particle accelerator.

“Who wants Big Belly?” Sara announced, walking in.

“God, yes,” Cisco said, making his over to Sara. “Gimme.”

Sara rolled her eyes and handed him a burger. “Anyone else?”

“I’m too nervous to eat,” Iris commented, pacing back and forth in the corner. Joe and Henry nodded in agreement.

Harrison Wells blew them off, still working on last minute details. Caitlin was pacing along with Iris and shook her head at the thought.

“You guys have to eat sometime,” Laurel reminded them.

“I’ll eat when Barry is safe,” Caitlin said as Iris nodded in agreement.

“Alrighty then,” Laurel shrugged, placing the food down. “Anything we can do?”

“Just being here helps,” Barry smiled, walking in with his suit on. “Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Laurel smiled back, pulling him in for a hug. “Be safe, okay?”

“I’ll try.” Barry pulled away and turned to Sara. “I want a large cup of coffee when I’m done, okay?”

“You got it,” Sara chuckled, pulling Barry in for a hug.

“Ramon, we need you on the roof,” Wells urged. “And listen for my signal.”

Cisco finished his burger, nodding. “Got it.”

The others watched him run out with the wand to create the storm. Barry went over to the accelerator and sat down in the seat meant for him. Joe, Iris, and Henry joined him while the others watched in the safe zone. Once he sat down, his arms and legs were clamped down. Barry groaned, trying to get comfortable.

“You good?” Joe asked, watching him concerned.

“Yeah, are you?” Barry responded. Joe shrugged. “I’ll be fine, Joe.”

Joe nodded and walked away from the accelerator.

Barry looked down at Iris who standing by the accelerator.

Iris smiled slightly. “Barry, whatever happens, it will never change the way that I feel about you.”

Barry nodded, smiling. No words were needed. She knew how he felt about her. Iris smiled back and turned away, trying to stop the tears from flowing. Henry walked down to stand in front of his son.

“Son, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Barry shook his head. “Being the Flash, that’s the best version of me. If I don’t have my speed, I’ll never be that person anymore. I have to do this.”

“Okay.” Henry walked away. He walked up to the safe zone with Joe and Iris. 

“You ready, Allen?” Wells asked.

Barry nodded, tears falling from his face.

“Alright, then. Here we go.” Wells started pressing buttons. A glass door blocked them from Barry, keeping them from getting hit by the energy. As Wells started the process, the building started shaking. “Particles are becoming unstable. Ramon, get ready. I’m going to release the chemicals into his system.”

The injectors pierced into Barry. Barry grunted in pain. Iris’s eyes widen, seeing Barry in pain.

“Why are you doing this?” She yelled, turning towards Wells.

“The night Barry was struck by lightning; he was doing fingerprint analysis. Those chemicals got in his system then and they are going in now,” Wells explained.

“So you are injecting them into him?”

“We have to recreate everything that happened to Barry that night,” Wells reminded her.

“I’m okay, Iris,” Barry panted.

“Hold on, Barry,” Joe encouraged.

“He’s going hydrostatic!” Caitlin cried, looking at Barry’s vitals on her screen. 

“Almost there. Almost there,” Wells commented. “Ready, Ramon?”

“Ready!” Cisco’s voice was heard over the coms.

“Now!”

“Expecto Patronum!” Cisco’s voice yelled through the coms. “Great Scott! It’s working!”

Barry screamed as the lightning struck him.

“Initiating collision.”

Barry screamed again as he was hit. His face disintegrating. 

“Barry!” Iris screamed.

His body exploded, particles bouncing everywhere, breaking the glass wall. Sara screamed as explosion hit her full force.

“Sara!” Laurel rushed forward to her sister, also getting hit in the process.

“Laurel! Sara!” Caitlin rushed forward as the girls collapsed.

“Caitlin, no! You’ll be hit too!” Iris yelled but before Iris could stop her, everyone was knocked off their feet.

“It worked!” Cisco cried, running in. “Is everyone okay? What happened?”

Iris, Joe, and Henry picked themselves off the floor as Caitlin ran over Laurel and Sara, both knocked out.

Cisco noticed Barry wasn’t in the breach chamber. He walked forward, slowly. Iris covered her mouth with her hand, crying.

“No. What did you do to my son?” Henry demanded to Wells. 

A blue light streak of lightning zoomed by and there was Zoom by the accelerator, picking up a piece of Barry’s costume. “You thought you could give The Flash his speed back? Well done. You killed him instead. And hurt your friends in the process.” Zoom ran off leaving his words to sink in.

Henry leaned against the railing as Joe reached over to hug Iris. Caitlin wiped her tears, trying to check Laurel and Sara’s pulse. Cisco stared at the accelerator, not believing what he was seeing.

“Cisco! I need your help!” Caitlin cried, pulling Cisco out of his head.

Cisco turned around and ran over to Laurel and Sara. “Are they alive?”

“Yeah, I found a pulse on both of them, but it’s weak,” Caitlin said. “We need to get them into medical.”

“Barry,” Henry said.

“I’m sure we can find him, Henry, but I need to help Laurel and Sara first,” Caitlin said.

“There were strikes all over the building,” Wells said, pushing a button on his screen. “Jesse, come down here, please.”

Jesse, who was supposed to be locked up with Wally, did not answer.

“Jesse? Wally?” Wells tried again.

Again the coms were silent. Joe pulled away from Iris, his face twisted in concern.

“Go find them!” Caitlin motioned them to go. “Cisco and I have Laurel and Sara.”

Joe, Wells, and Iris ran out of the room. A few minutes later, Joe returned.

“Jesse was hit by the energy! Her heart stopped beating,” Joe cried.

Caitlin stood up and turned to Henry who was sitting on the stairs. “Henry, I’m going to need your help." 

Henry continued to stare off in space.

"Henry!” Joe cried.

Henry rubbed his hands over his face and stood up. “Alright.”


	2. Chapter 2

Caitlin stood over Laurel, monitoring her condition. She and Sara have been in a coma for a couple of weeks now and showing no signs of waking up anytime soon. When it happened, Quentin and Thea immediately came to check on them and have been at Star Labs every day along with Dinah. Oliver, John, and Felicity came by a few times before Damien Darhk called them away. During these past few weeks, Barry got out of the speed force, got his speed back, and defeated Zoom. All was at peace in Central City finally.

“Morning, Caitlin,” Thea greeted walking in.

“Morning, Thea.”

“Anything new?” She asked, going to sit by Sara.

Caitlin shook her head. “Not since last night.”

Thea sighed. “I just wish they would wake up.”

“Me too.” Caitlin smiled. “How’s your brother? Did he defeat Darhk?”

“Yeah, finally. Now, he’s going through some “things” and needs a break,” Thea rolled her eyes. “He’s so dramatic sometimes.”

Caitlin giggled. “Yeah, I think Barry gets that from him.”

“Boys.”

“What about them?” Iris asked, walking in, handing Thea a cup of coffee.

“Just how dramatic they are,” Thea answered, thanking her for the coffee.

“Oh definitely. Wally’s been pouting since he found out Jesse got speed,” Iris put in. “Any changes, Cait?”

Caitlin shook her head. “No. I am worried though.”

“About what?” Thea asked, sitting up.

“They were both hit with energy and I’m worried they could be effected,” Caitlin explained.

“You’re worried they could be metas?” Iris questioned.

Caitlin nodded.

“But you were also hit when you went to save them,” Iris said.

Caitlin sighed and went to close the door. “Yes, I was. I was afraid to tell the others.” Caitlin touched a glass of water that was by Laurel’s bedside and it turned to ice.

“Oh, Cait, why didn’t you say something?” Iris asked.

“I’m not her,” Caitlin reminded Iris.

“No, you aren’t but you should tell Barry and Cisco,” Iris remarked.

Caitlin shook her head. “Let’s worry about Laurel and Sara first, okay?”

Iris sighed but agreed.

“Hey,” Quentin greeted, walking in with Dinah. “How are they?”

“No changes, Detective Lance,” Caitlin responded. “I’m so sorry. I’m trying everything.”

“We know, Caitlin, and we appreciated everything you are doing for our girls,” Dinah assured her. She went over to Laurel’s bed and kissed her forehead then went over to Sara’s bed and did the same.

“I’ll leave you guys alone,” Iris stood up and walked out of the room.

“I have some news though,” Caitlin said once Iris was gone. “They were both hit with energy from the particle accelerator and I’m worried they could be effected.”

Dinah and Quentin looked at her in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Quentin questioned.

“Are you saying they could be metahumans?” Dinah added.

Caitlin nodded. “We won’t know for sure until they wake up.”

Quentin sighed, putting his head in his hands. Dinah walked over to her ex-husband and squeezed his shoulders.

“I’ll leave you guys alone,” Caitlin smiled at them and walked out of the room.

Thea sighed, turning to Laurel. She grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Come on, Laurel, we really need you and Sara right now.”

The days in Stars Labs seemed to mold into one for the Lances and Thea. Every day was the same: Iris came in to bring coffee to Thea, Caitlin watched Laurel and Sara’s vitals, Quentin and Dinah sat by their daughters, waiting for them to wake up. One day, Caitlin decided the Lances and Thea needed a break so she kicked them out of the room. Barry and Iris were sitting with Laurel and Sara while Caitlin also decided to take a break.

Iris and Barry were deep in conversation, neither one of them noticed Laurel’s hand twitch. One of the machines that Laurel was hooked up to started going crazy causing Iris and Barry to look up.

“I’ll go get Caitlin,” Barry said, running out of the room as Iris ran to Laurel’s bedside.

“Laurel, can you hear me?” Iris grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

Barry came back with Caitlin by his side. She immediately pulled out her tablet to check Laurel’s vitals as Barry ran to get the Lances and Thea.

“Is she waking up?” Iris asked.

“I think so!” Caitlin exclaimed. “Everything looks good, we just have to wait.”

Laurel started to stir. “Sara," She mumbled.

“Laurel? Can you hear us?” Caitlin asked.

Laurel stirred again, squeezing Iris’s hand. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the light. “Sara?”

“Hey, you’re back,” Caitlin smiled.

“What happened? Why am I here?” Laurel asked, starting to sit up and tug at all the cords she was hooked up to.

“Laurel, it’s okay. Don’t mess with it,” Caitlin stopped her from pulling anything out. “You were hit by the particle accelerator and been in a coma for about a month.”

“Sara was hit too!” Laurel cried, sitting up. “Is she okay? Where is she?”

Iris squeezed Laurel’s hand again and moved to show Laurel the bed beside her.

Laurel gasped at the sight of her sister in a coma next to her. She reached out, grabbing Sara’s hand and squeezed it. “Sara, wake up. I need up.”

Sara stirred at her sister’s voice. Caitlin’s eyes widen at the sight, running over to Sara’s bedside to check her out.

“Keep talking to her, Laurel,” Caitlin told her.

“Sara, can you hear me?” Laurel continued. “You need to wake up, sweetie.”

Sara stirred again, her eyes slowly opening. “Laurel?”

“Oh, thank God,” Laurel breathed, laying back down. “You’re okay?”

“What’s going on? Did I die again?” Sara asked, looking around. Her eyes widen when she noticed Laurel in the bed next to her. “Laurel, are you okay?”

Laurel smiled. “I’m fine. Better now, right, Caitlin?”

Caitlin nodded. “I’ll have to run some tests but before of you were hit pretty hard by the accelerator. It’s going to take awhile before you are both back on your feet.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t die again,” Sara sighed, closing her eyes and letting Caitlin check her out.

Laurel and Iris chuckled while Caitlin just shook her head.

“Laurel? Sara?”

Laurel turned her head to see Barry with Thea, Quentin, and Dinah. Quentin and Dinah ran over, engulfing her in hugs and kisses.

“You’re okay. You’re okay,” Dinah cried.

After they hugged Laurel, they ran over to Sara’s bedside to engulf her in hugs and kisses. Thea ran over to Laurel, hugging her tight.

“I’m so happy you’re awake,” She cried, climbing onto the bed and basically sitting in Laurel’s lap.

“We all are,” Barry added, leaning against the door and smiling. “How do you feel?”

“Okay,” Laurel answered. “Ready to get out of this bed.”

Caitlin shook her head. “Not yet.”

Laurel sighed, rubbing Thea’s back, watching her parents finally let Sara go. “What tests do you need to run?”

“First, we need to get you both on your feet and walking again. We need to build your leg strength up again.”

“Oh my God! My job!” Laurel cried, burying her head in her hands. “I’m fired, aren’t I?”

Iris leaned over and squeezed her shoulder. “No, we talked to them. You’re on medical leave but you aren’t fired.”

Laurel sighed in relief.

“I’m definitely fired though,” Sara said.

Iris shook her head. “You were replaced but not fired. I know the manager so don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks, Iris.”

After Caitlin ran more tests to ensure both girls were healthy, she unhooked them from all the machines and decided it was time for the girls to walk around a little bit. Laurel sat on the edge of the bed with Quentin and Cisco on either side of her. Barry, Iris, and Thea stood close to the door, watching as Caitlin monitored her.

“You okay, baby?” Quentin asked. Laurel nodded, taking a deep breath. “Just take your time.”

Laurel nodded again then grabbed both Cisco and Quentin’s arms and started standing up. Both men held onto her tight as she took a couple of steps.

“You’re doing good, baby,” Dinah encouraged by the bathroom door where she was waiting for Laurel to walk over to her.

Laurel smiled, taking small shaky steps. A few small steps later, she made it to Dinah. After Laurel made her way back to her bed, it was Sara’s turn. Sara sat at the edge of her bed with Quentin and Cisco on either side of her.

“You got this, sis,” Laurel encouraged as she got comfortable on her bed.

Sara nodded, taking a deep breath. “I died damn it, I can do this.” She mumbled under her breath. She grabbed hold of her dad and Cisco’s arms and pulled herself up.

“Take your time, Sara,” Dinah reminding her, waiting by the bathroom door again. “Don’t over do it.”

Sara nodded, taking small, shaky steps. She sighed in relief when she made it to her mother.

“I think that’s good for today,” Caitlin said once Sara was back in bed. “Tomorrow we are going to start physical therapy.”

“Thanks for everything, Caitlin,” Laurel said.

The next few weeks were hell for the girls. Caitlin put them through intense physical therapy to help them build up their leg muscles. They were now slowly starting to walk on their own. Both wanted to start working out again but Caitlin wouldn’t allow it. 

Laurel groaned as she continued walking on the treadmill. Sara laughed at her on the other treadmill.

“Relax, sis, only a few more minutes then maybe Caitlin will let us take a break,” Sara said.

“I heard that,” Caitlin’s voice cried over the coms.

“I know.”

Caitlin shook her head, watching the girls through the window. “Smart ass.”

“Sara giving you trouble again?” Thea commented, walking up.

“Always does.”

Thea shook her head. “That’s Sara for you but she’ll do what you say.”

“Good.”

Thea’s phone went off a few minutes later. Thea looked down at it, reading the text. “Oliver is finally coming to visit.”

“You sound thrilled,” Caitlin giggled at Thea’s annoyed tone.

“Laurel and Sara have been awake for two weeks now and he is just now coming to visit?” Thea muttered. “I get that he’s mayor and all but Laurel and Sara are family.”

“When is he coming?” Caitlin asked.

“He’s on his way now with Felicity and John,” Thea answered.

“Oh, that was fast.”

“Yeah, I’m going to let Barry and Lance know,” Thea walked out of the room leaving Caitlin to watch Laurel and Sara. Cisco came in a few minutes later, bumping Caitlin’s shoulder.

“How do they look, doc?” He asked.

“Better. I think they'll be good to go next week,” Caitlin responded.

“Really? That’s great,” Cisco exclaimed. “Are you still concerned about them being metas?”

Caitlin nodded. “They obviously didn’t get speed like Barry, Jesse, and Wally. I just don’t know what it could be.” She said, referring to the fact that Wally just recently discovered his speed powers.

“Don’t worry too much or you’ll get wrinkles,” Cisco tapped her forehead. “We’ll figure it out.”

“I hope so,” Caitlin sighed. “Did Thea tell you about Oliver?”

“Yeah, she said he’s almost here.”

Caitlin nodded and pressed the coms button. “Okay, girls, it’s time for a break.”

“Thank god,” Sara exclaimed, throwing herself in the chair by the treadmill. “My legs feel like they are about to fall off.”

“So do mine,” Laurel agreed, stumbling off the treadmill and falling into her chair.

Caitlin walked in with Cisco, each pushing a wheelchair.

“Let’s get some food into you girls,” Cisco said going over to Laurel and helping her into the wheelchair.

“Ugh, I hate this thing,” Sara complained as Caitlin helped her into hers.

“I know but you two are improving greatly,” Caitlin reminded her.

“I’m not weak,” Sara mumbled. “I was in the freaking League of Assassins.”

“You’re not weak, Sara,” Caitlin assured her. “You and Laurel are both exceeding expectations. I think you guys will fully be up by yourselves next week.”

“Really?” Laurel asked hopefully as Cisco pushed her out of the workout room with Caitlin and Sara following.

“Yep.”

“Thank god,” Sara muttered.

“Sara, behave!” Laurel warned as they were pushed into the main room of Star Labs. “Oliver!”

“Hey, we were just coming to find you two,” Oliver greeted, going to hug Laurel. “How do you feel?”

“Better. They’re taking really good care of us here,” Laurel answered.

“I knew they would,” Oliver smiled. He made his way over to Sara and hugged her.

“Hi, Ollie,” Sara beamed.

“Bored yet?” Oliver teased.

“I’m dying,” Sara deadpanned.

“Not funny,” Felicity chided, standing back with John.

“Felicity, get over here,” Laurel held out her arms, motioned Felicity to her.

Felicity grinned, ran over, and hugged Laurel tight. “I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“I’m so happy you’re here!”

“My turn,” Sara interrupted.

Felicity laughed and ran over to Sara, hugging her.

John walked over. “Hi, Laurel.”

“Hi, John,” Laurel smiled.

John shook his head and hugged her.

“Alright, the gang’s all here,” Barry announced walking in the room and clapping his hands. “Who’s up for dinner? Iris and I got take out.”

After lunch, Oliver, Felicity, and John followed Laurel, Sara, and Caitlin back to the workout room. Oliver pushed Laurel up to the treadmill and waited until she started walking before making sure Sara was also safe. He followed Caitlin out where they watched the girls walk.

“How are they doing, Caitlin?” Oliver asked, crossing his arms.

“Great, actually,” Caitlin told him.

“Thea told me that you are worried they could be metas,” Oliver continued.

Caitlin nodded. “Yeah, I am but I have no way of telling yet.”

Oliver nodded.

After the girls finished on the treadmill, Oliver and Thea walked with both girls to their room, both determined to walk on their own.

“Are you sure you don’t want your wheelchair?” Oliver asked concerned as Laurel took another shaky step.

“No, I can do this,” Laurel started. “Trust me.”

“I do trust you,” Oliver assured her. “I’m just worried. About both of you.”

“We aren’t weak, Ollie,” Sara stated.

“I realize that.”

“They got this, Ollie,” Thea put it.

Laurel and Sara made it to their make shift room. Laurel slowly made her way to her bed and sat down. Sara continued standing, balance on one of her legs.

“Thea, can you give us a minute?” Oliver whispered to his sister.

Thea glared at him but nodding and leaving. Oliver sighed and walked into the room.

“Can I talk to both of you?”

Sara stopped balancing and looked at Oliver. “What’s wrong, Ollie?”

“I want to apologize for not coming soon. I should have been here as soon as you woke up,” Oliver uttered. “I should have been here.”

“Ollie, I understand,” Laurel started. “You’re mayor now. You can’t just take off that easily.”

“Yeah, but I should have been here. Thea told me over and over that you’re family and that I needed to be here but I didn’t listen.”

“Oliver, stop,” Sara interrupted. “Don’t blame yourself. We already had to talk to Barry about blaming himself. You are not to blame here.”

“Yeah, but.”

“It was an accident. Wells thought he could control the accelerator but he couldn’t and we got hit,” Laurel assured him.

“You could be metas! Your whole life changed the moment you two got hit!”

“Both of our lives changed the moment I walked onto that boat with you!” Sara yelled. “Both of our lives changed when I came back. Both of our lives changed when I died! And our lives changed again when my sister brought me back to life! We know about change, Ollie.”

“If the accelerator made us into metas, we will learn to live like we’ve always done,” Laurel added.

“I j-just should have been here,” Oliver rubbed his hands over his face. “I was afraid to come and see you. And I can’t lose you two again. I can’t.”

“Ollie,” Laurel whispered. She held out her hand.

Oliver slowly walked over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. He sat down on the bed next to her as Sara walked over to them. Sara grabbed Oliver’s other hand and squeezed it.

“Ollie, we’re okay. Really, we are,” Sara assured him again. “We’re going to be okay.”

Oliver nodded, his eyes shining. “I know. I know.”

* * *

 

Both Laurel and Sara were fully back on their feet the next week. They moved back into their apartment and Laurel went back to work again. Caitlin cleared them to start working out the next week. Oliver, Felicity, and John went back to Star City but Thea decided to stay, not wanting to leave Laurel. Quentin rented out an apartment close to his girls, not wanting to leave either.

Laurel had been taking it easy at work, only doing paperwork. She sat at her desk one day, reading over. One folder in particular caught her attention. She opened it up and started reading it. She gasped and grabbed her phone to call Iris.

 _“Hey, honey, how are feeling?”_ Iris asked.

“Helena Bertinelli is being released from prison and has decided to move to Central City!” Laurel cried 

_“Yeah, I heard about that.”_

“Iris, she hates me and Sara. We are part of the reason she’s in jail!” Laurel told her. “She could be after us.”

“Alright, don’t worry. I’ll call Barry and we’ll figure this out, okay?” Iris assured her.

“Okay, I have to call Sara.”

_“Okay, honey. Don’t stress or else I have to call Caitlin.”_

Laurel rolled her eyes. “Bye, Iris.” She hung up on Iris and immediately called Sara. “Hey, Helena Bertinelli was released and is moving to Central City. Don’t you dare try and find her.”

 _“Come on, Laurel, have a little faith. I’m not going to go on a manhunt. I’ve change,”_ Sara defended herself.

“I know, I’m just worried,” Laurel rubbed her forehead. She felt a headache forming.

_“Don’t. What time do you get off?”_

“In about an hour.”

_“Dinner at Big Belly?”_

“God, yes. See you then.”

After Sara got off the phone with Laurel, she did a quick Internet search about Helena. Everything Laurel said was true, Helena was in Central City and she was most likely searching for the Lance sisters.

* * *

 

After dinner, Laurel and Sara walked arm and arm back to their car. Laurel laughed at what Sara said, both enjoying the feel of being out again.

“Well, hello pretty birds.”

Laurel froze at the sound of the voice as Sara growled. They both turned around slowly to face Helena Bertinelli in her Huntress gear. She smiled at them, raising her crossbow.

“I’ve been following you two in prison. You make a nice vigilante, Laurel. The Black Canary? And Sara, I’m glad you’re alive again,” Helena smirked.

“Helena, don’t do this,” Laurel tried to reason with her.

“I have to,” Helena responded. “All I want is you, Laurel, and I won’t hurt your sister.”

“No!” Sara clutched her sister’s arm.

“Sara,” Laurel started.

“You can’t!”

“I just got you back, I can’t lose you again,” Laurel told her, peeling her hands off her arm. “I love you.” 

Laurel kissed Sara’s forehead and walked towards Helena. Sara screamed when Helena grabbed Laurel. Sara’s screamed turned into a high frequency scream, knocking Helena and Laurel down. Sara immediately shut her mouth, confused as to what just happened. Laurel tore herself away from Helena and ran to her sister.

“Sara, let’s go!” Laurel grabbed her wrist and pulled her away, Helena laying on the ground, shocked.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, walk me through what happened one more time,” Barry said, pacing back and forth in the medical room.

Sara sat on the bed as Caitlin went over her vitals. Laurel sat by her sister and sighed at Barry's request.

“Barry, we told you like three times. Sara’s scream became like my sonic device Cisco made me!” Laurel explained. “It was a loud, high pitch scream.”

“Well, I think we figured out if Sara is a meta,” Cisco commented, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

“We need to test out your- what did you call it, Laurel? Canary Cry?” Caitlin asked.

Laurel nodded.

“Okay, Cisco, I need you and Barry to set up some glass in the speed room,” Caitlin said. “And Laurel, if you don’t mind, we need to test to see if you also have the ability.”

Laurel agreed. Once Cisco and Barry set up the glass, Laurel and Sara made their way into the speed room. Sara was instructed to stand in front of the glass and scream while Laurel waited her turn a safe distance away. Cisco set up a device to read the sound.

Sara took a deep breathe as she stood in front of the glass wall then screamed. The glass shattered immediately.

“Damn!” Cisco exclaimed when Sara stop. “That was close to 200 decibels!”

“Is everyone okay?” Caitlin asked.

“Yeah, I think we’re good,” Iris responded, rubbing her ears. “Maybe earplugs next time.”

“Laurel, your turn, okay?” Caitlin turned to Laurel to see if she was ready.

“Yeah, I can do it,” Laurel nodded.

Sara walked over to them, smirking. “Can you imagine John’s face when he finds out about this? And Felicity is going to freak!”

Laurel rolled her eyes, bumping her shoulder against Sara’s. She walked over to the other glass wall and took a deep breathe then screamed. Just like with Sara, the sonic cry shattered the glass. Laurel’s eyes widened at the sight. She heard Sara squeal and the others gasp.

“That was incredible!” Cisco cried, running towards Laurel with his tablet in his hand. “We don’t have just one Canary with a sonic cry but two! Imagine all the metas we could take down! Look at these numbers.”

“That was amazing!” Sara joined in Cisco’s excitement and running towards her sister and hugging her. “I haven’t felt that powerful since I came back to life.”

Laurel laughed. “It does feel great but I think we need to focus on Helena.”

“I can take her,” Barry suggested, walking towards her with Caitlin, Iris, and Wally.

Laurel shook her head. “You can’t take her alone, Barry. She’s dangerous. I want to try to get her back in jail. I’ll go in early tomorrow and see what I can do.”

“Are you sure about that?” Barry asked. “What if she attacks you at work?”

“I can take care of myself, Barry,” Laurel crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him.

“I know you can but I still think it’s safe to go after her like this,” Barry added. “She just tried to kidnap you while Sara was with you. You could put your work place at danger by attacking her through them.”

“Barry, I will not go outside the law on this. I gave that up, remember?”

Barry sighed. “Okay, we’ll try it your way but at least let Cisco download the emergency alert on your phone just in case something happens.”

Laurel nodded and handed Cisco her phone.

“Are you sure about this? With our new powers, we could take her down,” Sara acknowledged.

“Sara,” Laurel warned.

“Alright,” Sara said defeated.

“I’ll be fine, Sara.”

Early the next morning, Laurel headed into a work with a stack of papers on Helena. She went straight into her boss’s office, placing the stack of papers on her desk.

“Can you tell me why Helena Bertinelli is out of jail when all of this is on her?” Laurel demanded.

Jennie sighed looking at the stack of papers. She pulled off her reading glasses and rubbed her eyes. “Laurel, I realize how personal this case was to you and that’s why I was hoping you wouldn’t find out.”

Laurel crossed her arms, huffing. “It was all over the papers. My friend wrote the article! How did you expect to keep it from me?”

“Laurel, I’m sorry but there is nothing you can do. Star City released her and Central City cannot put her back in jail,” Jennie explained.

“Even with all of this!”

“Even with all of that.”

Laurel sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel a headache forming. “Jennie,”

The window behind Jennie shattered as the Huntress jumped in. She grabbed Jennie and pointed the crossbow at the back of her head.

“You think you can stop me? You tried once and failed,” The Huntress told her.

“Let her go, Huntress,” Laurel tried to reason with her, stepping forward slowly. “You don’t want to do this.”

“Yes, I do. You ruined my life, Laurel!” Huntress yelled, holding Jennie tighter. Jennie squealed in pain, trying to fight the Huntress off.

“You do that to yourself. You can change,” Laurel stepping forward again, pulling her phone out and pressing the emergency alert button.

At Star Labs, the alert went off on the computer. Cisco ran to the computer and started tracking Laurel’s location. The rest of Team Flash ran in the room, watching the monitors. 

“Laurel’s emergency alert just went off. She’s at CC firm. Barry, suit up!” Cisco informed the speedster. Barry nodded and ran off to change. 

“No, they aren’t going without me,” Sara commented. “That’s my sister.”

Barry ran back in with his suit on. “That’s not a good idea, Sara.”

“That’s my sister, Barry! I’m going with you!” Sara demanded.

“Not without a suit you’re not,” Cisco smirked, pressing a button. The wall beside Barry's mannequins started moving, revealing two mannequins. Each mannequin held a leather suit, one black and one white. “Not only did I upgrade you suits, I also upgraded these,” Cisco pulled out a box and opened it to reveal three batons. “Your batons can combine to create a bow staff.”

Sara grinned, picking up her two batons. “This is amazing, Cisco.”

“It’s not complete without this,” Cisco pulled out another box, this one smaller, and revealed two masks, each matching the suits.

“You’ve been planning this for awhile, haven’t you?” Sara asked.

Cisco smirked. “Go save your sister.”

* * *

“Huntress, please, just let her go. You don’t have to do this,” Laurel tried to negotiate with her.

“Yes, I do.”

“No, you don’t. The darkness you think you have inside you? You can fight it. Let me help you,” Laurel stepped forward, holding her hand out.

The Huntress cringed and backed away. “No, I can’t. But what about the darkness inside of you, Laurel? Why don’t you show us what you can do?”

Laurel shook her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Come on, Laurel. Let’s hear that pretty voice.”

“You mean this one?” Sara jumped in through the window, dressed in the white suit and mask that Cisco made. She screamed, causing The Huntress to let go of Jennie.

A red streak appeared next to Jennie. The Flash grabbed Jennie and ran her out to safety. The Flash ran back in time to see Sara cornering The Huntress.

“Well, well, well. Look at you, pretty bird,” The Huntress smirked. “You don’t get a fancy suit?” She turned to Laurel in question, dodging Sara and making her way to Laurel.

“Laurel, catch!” Sara yelled, throwing a baton at Laurel.

Laurel caught the baton, extending it. She knocked The Huntress off her feet and ran to the window, Sara by her side. The girls jumped out the window as The Flash ran out to catch them. The speedsters took them to an ally where they wouldn’t be seen. Sara took off her mask and pulled Laurel in for a hug.

“Are you okay?” She asked, pulling away.

“I’m fine but what are you wearing?” Laurel eyed Sara’s new suit. It was like Laurel’s Black Canary suit but instead of long sleeves, the top was a halter top.

“Cisco made it. He made you one as well along with this new baton,” Sara answered.

Laurel lifted the baton and balanced it. “Of course he did.”

“We have the suit so hurry up and change before Helena catches up.” Sara pulled out the suit behind the hiding spot by the dumpster.

Laurel grabbed it, grumbling. Barry made a squeak and turned around. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” She changed as fast as she could and had just put on her mask when The Huntress walked up.

“Ah, that’s better. Now you can go down with your sister,” The Huntress smirked.

“Last chance, Helena,” Laurel said, throwing her baton over her shoulder. “We can help you.”

“No one can help me,” Helena answered, walking closer.

Laurel eyed Sara and she nodded. The girls took a deep breath and screamed together. The Flash covered his ears as Helena was knocked off her feet. She screamed covering her ears.

“Both of you have it?”

Laurel and Sara walked towards Helena.

“You left us no choice,” Laurel told her as Sara grabbed Helena.

“Nice work, girls,” The Flash commented. “Those cries are amazing.”

 Sara laughed as Laurel shook her head. 

* * *

Laurel and Sara walked into the main room at Star Labs. Both girls were still in their suits with their masks off. Each girl carried their baton and mask. The rest of Team Flash was sitting around the room, talking excitedly about the events that just went on.

“There they are! The two Canaries!” Cisco praised. “You girls kicked ass!”

“Thanks,” Sara beamed, twirling her two batons. “We did kick ass.”

Laurel giggled, twirling her baton then throwing it over her shoulder to rest. “Helena is all settled in the Piperline. She shouldn’t be getting out any time soon.”

“How’s your boss?” Caitlin asked.

“Jennie’s fine. A little shaken. She seems to think I know The Flash and asked me to thank him,” Laurel relied to Barry.

Barry nodded, smiling at the mention.

“And I want to thank you, Cisco,” Laurel continued. “I didn’t think I was ready to be the Black Canary again after all Sara and I went through but I am.”

Cisco threw his arm up in the air, victorious, cheering. “I knew it!”

Caitlin and Iris rolled their eyes at the boy.

“What are you two calling yourselves now?” Barry asked.

Sara looked at her sister, smirking. “Since I decided on the white suit, you are now looking at the White Canary. I was in the darkness for so long that it’s time to be a hero in the light.” 

Laurel grinned at her sister’s declaration, throwing her arm over Sara’s shoulder and hugging her. “And I am still the Black Canary. Together we are the Canaries.”


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of clanking metal filled the speed room as Laurel and Sara sparred together. Cisco and Caitlin watched from the side, Caitlin making sure no one got hurt. Cisco had his arms crossed, an impressed look on his face as Laurel blocked Sara's hit and flipped her.

"Hey, guys," Barry greeted as he walked in.

Laurel and Sara stopped for a second to say hi then went back to sparring.

"They've been sparring for a good thirty minutes," Caitlin told Barry as he walked up to them. "After they're finished, I want them to go against you."

Barry nodded in agreement. "Are they going patrolling tonight?"

"Yep. That means you can take the night off," Cisco replied, smirking slightly.

Barry grinned. "Great. Iris and I need a date night."

After a few minutes later, Laurel and Sara finished sparring. Sara threw her bo staff over her shoulder and walked towards them. Laurel pushed her hair back, grabbing her water bottle and taking a sip as she followed Sara.

"Ready to get your ass kicked, Bar?" Sara teased.

Laurel laughed, rolling her eyes. She set her water better down and twirled her baton.

Barry laughed. "The question is, are you girls ready to get your ass kicked?"

"My money is on them, bro," Cisco said, putting his earplugs in.

Caitlin nodded in agreement also putting in her earplugs.

After testing Laurel and Sara's new power, they found out that it can cause non-metas to go deaf. Now, everyone wore earplugs whenever Laurel and Sara used their power.

Barry shook his head as Laurel and Sara backed up and getting in their fighting stance. Barry put in his earplugs and started running. Laurel and Sara stood back to back. Laurel screamed when Barry ran by her. Barry stumbled and fell as Sara snuck up, swinging her bow staff. Barry quickly grabbed the bow staff, trying to take it away from Sara but Sara was too fast for even him. She knocked him off his feet with her legs, taking her bow staff back. She tried to scream but Barry got up and knocked her down. Laurel sneaked up behind him, hitting him in the back with her bow staff.

"I give," Barry groaned when Laurel tried to scream. 

Laurel smirked, throwing her bow staff over her shoulder and helping Sara up. "Nice job, sis."

"You too," Sara grinned, knocking her shoulder against Laurel's. She walked over to Barry, held out her hand, and helped him up.

"Thanks," Barry said, struggling to walk over to Caitlin and Cisco. "Well?"

"You lasted longer than the previous times," Cisco smirked.

Barry glared at him as Caitlin checked him over.

"Well, at least we know the city is safe when The Flash needs a night off," Caitlin assured him. "You're hearing is fine but your back is bruised."

"Sorry about that," Laurel said.

"No, you're not," Sara called her out.

Laurel giggled. "Let's go change. Enjoy your night off, Barry."

"Thanks," Barry called after them.

Laurel and Sara walked out of the speed room and into the main room where their suits were held. After changing, the girls made their way down to the garage where Cisco was looking over two bikes.

"How do they look?" Laurel asked, walking over to him.

Sara adjusted her gloves, following her. "Any damages?"

"Not anything major. Just try not to go over board tonight," Cisco warned.

Laurel rolled her eyes and put on her mask. "Yes, sir."

"I'm not kidding," Cisco yelled over the bikes starting up. "I can't afford to keep fixing them!"

But Cisco's pleading was drowned out as the girls sped out of the garage and into the heart of Central City. The two enjoyed the breeze and freedom for a few minutes before turning on their comms.

"Anything new?" Sara asked.

 _"Everything's quiet right now,"_ Caitlin answered.

"This could be an easy night, sis," Laurel grinned at Sara, racing her through the streets.

"Don't hold your breathe just yet," Sara warned. "There is always someone that ruins the peaceful night."

 _"Sara's right. There's a robbery at Central City bank,"_ Caitlin responded. 

"Told ya," Sara smirked, taking the lead to the bank.

Sara parked her bike and hopped off, twirling her baton as Laurel pulled up beside her. "I win."

"Shut up," Laurel rolled her eyes as she hopped off. "Let's go."

They ran into the bank where the masked criminal was waiting. The criminal threw a can at the sisters. Sara kicked it away with her baton, accidentally setting off the can, where it started smoking. Laurel and Sara started coughing, their vision becoming blurry.

 _"Black Canary! Can you hear me? What's happening? White Canary! Are you there?"_ Caitlin's panicked voice could be heard through their comms as Laurel and Sara collapsed on the floor, blacking out. 

* * *

 

Laurel groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She squinted at a bright light that seemed to be directly in front of her. She tired to move her hand to cover her eyes when she realized she couldn't. She looked down and noticed they are tired together along with her feet. She grunted, trying to yank them off.

"It's no use. They were tied by a leading expert."

Laurel looked up at the figure that entered the room, squinting as she tired to make it out.

"Sorry about the light and the restraints. Your sister gave us trouble," The figure said, walking closer.

"Where is she?" Laurel gasped, realizing Sara wasn't there.

"Sara's fine. Yes, I know who you are, Laurel," The figure said, seeing Laurel's look of surprise. The figure deemed the light and Laurel's eyes finally focused on her.

"Lyla?"

"I'm sorry about all this, Laurel," Lyla apologized, stepping forward to untie the knots. "When Sara woke up, she didn't recognize anybody and just started fighting. Your new powers are quite impressive. We thought our glass was indestructible. We were wrong."

"Sara's okay, right?"

"She's fine," Lyla assured her, helping her stand after untying the knots.

"So the guy who robbed the bank?"

"One of my agents. I needed to get you guys here without involving Barry."

"Why?" Laurel questioned, raising her eyebrows. Usually A.R.G.U.S. needed The Flash.

"We need your help."

* * *

 

Laurel followed Lyla into a small conference room where Sara was sitting in one of the chairs. She had her gloves and mask off, playing with her two batons. She jumped up as soon as Laurel entered and hugged her.

"Are you okay? I heard they restrained you because of me," Sara asked, squeezing Laurel.

"I'm fine. What about you? I heard Lyla needs knew indestructible glass."

Sara chuckled. "Sorry about that, Lyla. I didn't know it was you."

"It's my fault. I should have realized you would have reacted badly," Lyla apologized. "But enough of all this. I need to tell you why I brought you here." Lyla walked in front of a screen as Laurel and Sara took their seats. Lyla clicked a few buttons and an image of a figure popped up. The figure was wearing a black suit with a black hood and mask that covered their whole face. On the figure's back was a bow quiver and in the figure's hand was a bow. "We need to you locate and capture this guy. We have been calling him The Ghost. He has been showing up all over but as soon as someone tries to catch him, he disappears. We can't touch him. Literally. Every time someone does, their hand goes straight through him. He has been seen in Central City, Star City, Keystone City, Midway City, Coast City, and has even shown up on different Earths."

"Different Earths? Like the kind Barry deals with? Like Earth Two?" Laurel asked.

Lyla nodded. "But not just Earth Two."

"And why us? Why not Barry? Or even Oliver?" Sara questioned.

"Oliver's too messy and Barry doesn't always think," Lyla replied. "I need a team that is organized and can think before they act."

"So you want to form a team?"

"That's exactly what I need you to do," Lyla nodded. "I want you two to put a team together. A Birds of Prey is what we like to call it. Whoever you want on it, you can have. Just not Barry or Oliver. Plus, Central City and Star City need The Flash and Green Arrow."

Laurel looked at Sara who shrugged. "You can count on us, Lyla," Laurel agreed for both of them.

"We are going to put the best damn team you've ever had," Sara bragged, crossing her arms.

Lyla shook her head and handed Laurel the file. "Here is everything you have about The Ghost. While Barry might not be able to join the team, you will need his help getting to different worlds unless you know another speedster."

"Gotcha. Do you need to approve the team?" Laurel responded, flipping through the file.

Lyla shrugged. "I trust you two. Just updates will be fine. I'll walk you girls out so you can get back to Star Labs before Barry, Cisco, and your dad put out a missing persons report."

Laurel rolled her eyes as Sara chuckled. They followed Lyla out of A.R.G.U.S. where their bikes were waiting for them. "See ya later, Lyla," Laurel waved taking off.

Sara nodded at Lyla before following her sister.

Back in Star Labs, Quentin and Thea were pacing as Cisco and Caitlin checked the security cams around the city.

"I can't find them," Cisco responded. "Anything, Cait?"

Caitlin shook her head as she continued to type away.

"Well, who took them?" Quentin cried, slamming his hands on the table. "Where are my daughters?"

"Detective Lance, you have to calm down," Caitlin said gently. "We are doing everything we can."

"They're back!" Cisco exclaimed, pulling up the footage for Quentin and Thea to see. Two bikes pulled into Star Labs garage and both Laurel and Sara hopped off of them.

Quentin and Thea took off running to the garage. Laurel was putting up her helmet as Sara was checking the bikes when they came running in. Quentin grabbed Laurel into a bear hug as Thea went to check on Sara.

"Are you okay?" Quentin asked, running his hands through her hair. "What happened?"

"I'm fine. Sara's fine. Let's go inside and we'll tell everyone," Laurel assured, rubbing her father's back.

Quentin nodded, letting her go then pulling Sara in her a hug.

"I'm fine, dad," Sara assured, leading him upstairs.

Thea went up to Laurel, hooking her arm through Laurel's. She looked at her, raising her eyebrows as if to say "Are you sure you're okay?"

Laurel nodded, squeezing Thea's hand. They made their way upstairs where Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, Joe, Iris, Harry, and Jesse were waiting.

"Oh thank God!" Iris cried, running towards them and pulling Laurel into a hug. "You're okay!"

Caitlin ran over, pulling Sara in for a hug. "We were so worried!"

Sara patted Caitlin's back. "We're fine."

Caitlin squeezed Sara, let her go then pulled Laurel into a hug as Iris came over to hug Sara.

"Guys, we're fine. Really," Laurel assured, rubbing Iris' back then pulled away. "We have news actually."

"Who kidnapped you?" Barry asked. "And why did they release you?"

"Actually it was A.R.G.U.S.," Sara answered.

"Why can't they pick up a phone like normal people?" Cisco thought aloud.

Laurel shook her head. "I don't know but Lyla asked for mine and Sara's help."

"Why didn't she call me?" Barry asked, confused.

"Well, you a little busy with Jesse and Wally," Sara lied, shrugging. "She didn't want to bother you while you are training them."

"Alright. What does she need help with?"

Laurel pulled out the file Lyla gave her, showing them the pictures of The Ghost. "They need us locate and capture this guy. They have been calling him The Ghost. He has been showing up all over. Different cities, even different Earths but as soon as someone tries to catch him, he disappears. They can't even touch. He was last seen in National City. I believe that's Earth 38."

Barry nodded. "Yeah, that's Kara's earth. So how are you going to capture this guy?"

"We are going to put together a team," Sara replied, crossing her arms.

"And we hoping you would be on that team, Thea," Laurel said, looking towards the younger Queen sibling.

"I don't know, Laurel. Ever since the pit, I haven't been the same," Thea responded, looking worried.

"Neither have I but I'm fighting it and so can you," Sara told her. "Come on, Speedy."

Thea sighed then nodded. "Alright but I need a new suit."

"You got it!" Cisco exclaimed, jumping up from his desk. "I'll work on it immediately. Do you like yellow? Yellow would make the red pop."

"Yes?" But Cisco didn't even hear Thea's responded as he ran out of the room, yelling about his ideas.

Thea laughed, shaking her head. "I need a new bow, too!" She yelled after him.

"Okay, who else?" Barry asked.

"Don't hate us, okay?" Laurel said. Barry shrugged, crossing his arms. "Iris? Caitlin? We could really use you two. Iris, you can help us track The Ghost and Caitlin, we may need medical attention."

Barry looked at Laurel, surprised. "Iris? And Caitlin? Laurel, come on."

"Barry, you have to train Jesse and Wally. They need you and this city needs The Flash. Plus, you have Cisco and Harry. You can survive without us," Caitlin assured Barry.

"I think we need to help Laurel and Sara," Iris agreed. "You need to help Central City and our two newest speedsters."

"We aren't ready for you to leave us, Barry," Wally responded.

"Yeah, neither one of us can phase yet. We have a lot to learn," Jesse added.

"Okay," Barry finally agreed. "But how will you be getting to Earth 38?"

"I guess we need a speedster help," Laurel smiled. "Can you help us get to the other earths?"

"Of course. Whatever you need."

"Thanks, Bar," Laurel said. She turned to Sara. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sara answered. "We need to call Felicity and Nyssa after we talk to her."

"Wait, you aren't going to Helena are you?" Barry asked. Laurel and Sara nodded. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Laurel shrugged, crossing her arms. "Maybe not but we need her. She can think like this guy and she is great with a crossbow."

"But what if she tries to kill you guys again?"

"I think we can handle her," Sara replied. "Let's go."

Laurel and Sara made their way down to the pipeline. Inside, Laurel typed in a few things on the control pad. A few minutes later, the door to the pipeline opened and Helena appeared behind the door in her cell. She smirked, crossing her arms.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise?" Helena responded. "What do you two birdies want?"

"We need your help." Laurel slide the file in her cell.

Helena picked up the file and flipped through it. She looked back up at Laurel, urging her to go on.

"A.R.G.U.S. has asked us to find this guy and we need a team," Laurel explained.

"My, my, my, I'm flattered that you asked little ole me but what would you buddy, The Flash, say? He's so protective of you two," Helena smiled.

"What he thinks is none of your concern," Sara barked, crossing her arms.

"Look, Helena, we know you can change if you let us help you. We can help you fight the darkness that you think is buried in you," Laurel urged. "Please let us help you."

Helena slide the file back out of the file. "What makes you so certain that you can help me?"

"I know how you are feeling, Helena. I fight my darkness everyday," Sara explained. "I lived though hell for over five years. Then I was dead for a year. You can't tell me I don't know what darkness is. If I can fight it, you can fight it."

Helena looked at her. "How do you fight it?"

"My sister gives me the strength to fight it everyday. Along with my friends," Sara smiled, grabbing Laurel's hand and squeezing it.

Laurel grinned. 

Helena stared at the two sisters for a few minutes then nodded. "Okay. I'll join your team."

"You have to promise to listen to me and Sara and not go off killing people," Laurel warned, walking towards the control panel.

Helena nodded. "I promise."

"Great." Laurel typed in a few things and Helena's cell door opened. "Welcome to the team."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to Earth 38! Kara's Earth. A few notes: season 2 of Supergirl hasn't happened. Cat is still at Catco. Winn is not at the DEO. James is still a photographer. Kara is a reporter for Catco. Kara and James are dating. Alex doesn't know she's gay...yet. Lucy is now working for the DEO. And the pod at the end of season 1 had nobody in it. Mon-el does not exist in this story.

Laurel and Sara spent the next two weeks trying to get a team together. Sara called Nyssa up and she immediately agreed. Laurel had to not only convince Felicity but Oliver as well. Oliver was worried what Team Arrow would do without Felicity but Felicity convinced him that Curtis is just as useful as she was. Finally they had their team. Felicity took a train a few days after she managed to convince Oliver while Nyssa flew in a few days after Felicity showed up.

Sara waited patiently at the airport for Nyssa's flight to get in. Laurel and Helena were trying to find a parking spot, leaving Sara at claimed baggage. Sara checked her phone for the tenth time, noticing Nyssa landed ten minutes ago. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Sara, Nyssa walked down the stairs to meet Sara. Sara smiled, walking to meet her halfway.

"Nyssa!" Sara immediately hugged her.

"Oh, Sara, you're okay," Nyssa cried. She pulled back, pushing Sara's hair out of her face to get a good look at her. "Laurel's taking good care of you?"

"Of course she is," Sara assured her.

"And your soul?"

"Restored. And I'm fighting the pit's effects," Sara told her, putting her hands around Nyssa' wrists.

Nyssa smiled, kissing her on the forehead. "Let's go get my bags."

Several minutes later, Nyssa and Sara met Helena and Laurel in the parking lot. Laurel and Helena got out of the car to help them with Nyssa's bags. Laurel smiled, going to hug Nyssa.

"Thanks for coming, Nyssa."

"Of course," Nyssa answered, pulling away to look at Laurel. "You've gotten stronger."

"That's not all that happened," Laurel grinned.

Nyssa raised her eyebrows in question as Laurel went to grabbed the bags and load them in the car.

"Just wait until we start training," Helena smirked at Nyssa. "You're going to be blown away."

"And who are you?"

"Helena Bertinelli."

Nyssa looked her up and down, making a sound.

Once Laurel and Sara got Nyssa settled in their apartment, they called a brief meeting. The next morning they would be heading to Star Labs where they will be off to Earth 38 to meet with Kara and hopefully have her help them.

"Okay, so what are we up against?" Felicity asked later that night, walking into the living room and sitting down next to Thea on the couch.

Laurel was messing with the TV trying to get the files to appear on screen. Sara was standing in front of the TV, waiting to tell Laurel when the picture showed up. Iris walked out of kitchen with two bowls of popcorn. She handed one to Thea, Felicity, and Nyssa on the couch then joined Caitlin and Helena on the floor.

"You'll find out if I ever get this to work," Laurel mumbled.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Felicity, a little help?"

"No, I got it," Laurel mumbled a little louder before plugging another cord in.

The TV screen changed into the first scan of the file. "Ah, you did it," Sara smiled, helping her sister up.

"I told you," Laurel bumped her shoulder against Sara's. She turned her attention to her newly formed team. "Meet The Ghost. He has been showing up all over even on different earths. Every time A.R.G.U.S. tries to get near him or capture him, he disappears. Lyla wants us to try to capture him."

"Why us?" Felicity asked. "I mean, you and Sara can kick ass and your new powers are insane but how are we suppose to capture a guy that we can't even touch?"

"Wait, new powers?" Nyssa spoke up. "What new powers?"

"Long story. We'll show you later," Laurel told her.

"That A.R.G.U.S. can't touch," Sara corrected Felicity, crossing her arms. "We can catch him. We have two former members of the League of Assassins, someone trained by a former Leader of the League, three metas, a hacker, a journalist, and a vigilante. I think we got this."

"Wait, three metas? I thought it was just you two," Felicity looked over the others confused.

Caitlin slowly raised her hand. "Hi."

"Cait?" Felicity exclaimed. "How?"

"Now isn't really the time, Felicity," Laurel interrupted. "The point Sara is trying to make is A.R.G.U.S. didn't have us. We can beat him."

"Plus, Barry said Kara and her sister will most likely help us out," Iris told them.

"Hell yeah, Supergirl is going to be on the team," Felicity cried.

Laurel laughed. "This mission is going to require a lot of traveling. Lyla said we may be in a city for months or a day. It just depends where he goes. Are you guys prepared for that?"

"How many people has he killed?" Nyssa asked.

"He's killed at least two people everywhere he's been," Laurel responded. "And he's been to twenty cities."

Nyssa sucked in a breathe and nodded. "I'm prepared."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Okay, we leave tomorrow for Earth 38," Laurel told them. "Pack enough for a few weeks just in case."

* * *

Felicity, Thea, Nyssa, and Helena stayed with Laurel and Sara that night while Iris and Caitlin went back to their place. The team woke up bright and early the next morning. After they finished packing, they met Caitlin and Iris at Star Labs.

"Morning," Iris greeted, handing them each a cup of coffee. "Barry's on his way. He wants Jesse and Wally here to learn so he had to go drag them out of bed."

"And Cisco is putting the finishing touches of Thea's suit," Caitlin added, handing them each a bagel.

"Shouldn't he be done with that?" Thea asked, taking a bite of the bagel. "We're leaving soon."

"Cisco is a little bit of a perfectionist with these things," Caitlin answered.

"He should hurry," Thea mumbled.

"Okay, we're here!" Barry ran in with Jesse and Wally right behind him, both looking like they were literally dragged out of bed. "Wait, where's Cisco?"

"Finishing my suit," Thea muttered, annoyed.

"We're going to be late. I told Kara we would be there before she left for work," Barry shook his head then went running off to find Cisco.

"We should probably head to the lab so we can be ready for Barry and Cisco," Caitlin told them. She led them down to the lab where particle accelerator was located.

Laurel shuddered when they walked in. Iris squeezed her shoulder, smiling at her.

"So how does this dimensional traveling thing work?" Wally asked, looking at the particle accelerator. Jesse nodded at Wally's question, too tired to actually speak. She yanked her hair up in a ponytail and pulled her shirt. Iris handed Jesse her untouched coffee, realizing she needed it more. Jesse thanked her and chugged it.

"Cisco opens up a breach to Kara's earth and a speedster runs them though," Caitlin explained.

Wally nodded, walking around the accelerator. "Isn't this cool, Jesse?"

"Yeah until you get hit by it or don't you remember," Jesse muttered.

"Someone's grumpy in the morning," Wally rolled his eyes.

Jesse glared at him, finishing her coffee. Iris threw her arm around Jesse's shoulder, squeezing it.

"I know, I know, I'm late!" Cisco announced, walking in with a black bag, Barry running in a few seconds later. "Here you go, Speedy. You can look at it on Earth 38." Cisco handed Thea the bag.

Thea smiled, dropping it against her other bags. "And my bow?"

"Shoot," Cisco cried. "Wally, can you run into my lab and get Thea's bow for me?"

"On it." Wally ran out of the room to receive the bow.

"Okay, while Wally is doing that, Cisco, can you go ahead and open the breach? We can take Laurel and Sara to meet Kara," Barry said. "We'll come back and get everyone else once Kara agrees."

Cisco nodded, putting on his vibe glasses. He held out his hand, focusing his mind on Earth 38. A few seconds later, a breach appeared. Barry grabbed onto Laurel, Sara, and Cisco and ran into the breach. They landed right outside Kara's apartment door. Barry knocked on the door, hoping they didn't miss Kara.

Kara opened the door, smiling. She was dressed for work in white bird tea dress with a pink belt and pink cardigan. Her hair was half up and straight and she was barefooted. "Barry! Right on time. Come on in." She held the door open, letting them in. "Hi, Cisco. You must be Laurel and Sara. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Kara," Laurel greeted. Sara nodded in greeting as they walked into the small apartment.

"So, what's going on?" Kara asked, sitting down on her barstool by the island, motioning for them to do the same. She grabbed her mug that she had left and took a sip.

Laurel and Sara sat down across from her while Barry and Cisco remained standing. Laurel handed Kara a file to read. "We have been assigned to capture this guy."

Kara read through the file and nodded. "Yeah, I've heard about him. The DEO has been looking at him to find out if he's an alien but so far nothing. So A.R.G.U.S. wants you guys to do this?"

"Yeah, we have a team and we were hoping you would join us," Laurel said.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Of course I'll help. Anything for Barry's friends," Kara answered. "And obviously you are staying here."

"Thanks, Kara. This means a lot," Laurel replied.

Kara waved her. "It's nothing."

"We'll go get everyone else and your bags," Barry responded. "It may take a couple of trips."

"Thanks, Barry," Laurel smiled at him.

The three girls watched as Cisco opened another breach and jumped through it with Barry.

"Is this all you have on this guy?" Kara asked, flipping through the folder.

"Unfortunately, yes. Lyla said he's really hard to track," Laurel replied. "Does the DEO have anything on him?"

"I'll ask Alex to get a file while I'm at work which I am going to be late for," Kara answered, looking at the time. She stood up, finished her tea then walked to the chair in the living room where her bag and pair of shoes were. She laced up her navy blue Oxfords and grabbed her bag. "Make yourselves at home, okay? Just set up whatever you need for this investigation. We'll work out sleeping arrangements tonight. Why don't we all meet for lunch somewhere? We can discuss all this and I can meet the others."

"That sounds great."

Kara smiled, grabbing a notepad that was on her coffee table and writing down her number. "Here is my number. Text me when you guys want lunch and I'll pick a place." She handed Laurel and Sara the piece of paper. "I'll see you girls later."

"Bye, Kara."

Kara waved, leaving the apartment and for Laurel and Sara to settle in.

After Kara left, Barry and Cisco made four trips between the two earths. Two were bringing the others and the other two were bringing their bags. Finally, everyone and everything was on Earth 38. After telling Barry and Cisco goodbye and promising to call, they started settling in. They moved their bags to the corner until Kara found a place for them. Felicity started setting up all her computer equipment on the island in the kitchen with Iris's help as Caitlin organized her medical supplies she might need. Laurel texted Kara and was able find a mobile dry erase board in Kara's closet. Why Kara had a mobile dry erase board, Laurel didn't know but it was sure going to come in handy. Laurel, Sara, Thea, and Helena organized everything they knew about the Ghost on the white board. Nyssa organized all their weapons in another corner and made sure all their suits were there. Finally it was time to meet Kara for lunch. Kara sent them the directions to a small restaurant where she would meet them with her sister.

"Hi!" Kara bounced excitedly in her seat when the team walked in. A young woman with short red brown hair was sitting next to her. "This must be everyone!"

"Hi, Kara. I'm Caitlin Snow and this is Iris West. We work with Barry," Caitlin greeted, hugging Kara when she stood up.

"Oh, Iris! You don't just work for Barry," Kara giggled and winked at Iris.

Iris laughed, hugging her. "No, I don't."

"And this is Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen, Helena Bertinelli, and Nyssa," Laurel introduced. "Felicity works with Oliver, Thea's sisters. Helena and Nyssa are...friends."

"It's so nice to meet everyone," Kara said. "Oh, this is my sister, Alex." She motioned to the girl sitting next to her.

Alex waved. "Hey, guys."

"Sit! Sit!" Kara told them, pointing to chairs and sitting back down herself. "We won't bite."

Once everyone settled in a chair, a waiter came by to get their food and drink orders. After he left, Kara turned to Alex who pulled out a small file that was a whole lot thinner than the file from A.R.G.U.S.

"This is all the DEO has on the Ghost. It's not much," Alex said, giving the file to Laurel.

Sara leaned in to look at the file with Laurel. "So, he is here?"

"As far as we know he still is, yes. He usually kills before he leaves and hasn't killed anyone here. Yet," Alex answered. "He's very hard to track and since we can't touch, the DEO can't figure out what he is."

"Well we have the best hacker and journalist on our team," Laurel smiled at Felicity and Iris. "I think we can find him but we would love both of your help."

"Oh, you know I'm in," Kara answered. "100%"

"Kara, this is going to require leaving National City," Alex told her. "This guy doesn't stay in one place. He jumps everywhere. In order for you to help them, you have to be willing to leave National City."

Kara looked conflicted before sighing a bit. "Okay, I can just have Clark help out. Metropolis has been pretty quiet. Plus J'onn will protect this city."

"I don't know about this, Kara," Alex said. "I know you want to help them and I do too but what if this guy goes to another city and stays there for months before you can capture him. Are you willing to drop your drop, your 'super' life, James? For this?"

"Yes, I am," Kara replied. "This guy is a danger everywhere he goes. He has killed in every city. He has to be stopped, Alex. Now, will you help us?"

"Yes, but I'm not leaving National City. I'll be your eyes here," Alex agreed.

"Okay. I get it. You can help Clark and J'onn protect the city. Remind me to call Clark when I get off," Kara said to Alex. She turned to the others. "Now that we have that out of the way, what's our first step?"

"Iris and I are going to try to track him. I have all my computer equipment set up and if he shows up anywhere in this city, I will know," Felicity said.

"We are going to start patrolling the city," Nyssa added. "Laurel, Sara, Thea, Helena, and I will rotate."

"Okay. I can help with that as well," Kara nodded. "Do you guys need anything? Money?"

"I was able to get in contact with a branch here. I'll be able to do a few small cases," Laurel replied. "Thea's going to be helping out so she will get paid as well."

"I'm going to be freelancing online," Iris said.

"And I'm sure a couple of bars need a bartender," Sara added. "We should be good on my tips alone."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"We need somewhere to train," Helena said.

"You can probably train at the DEO," Alex replied. "I'll have to ask J'onn."

"Great, let's eat then!" Kara cried, seeing the waiter come back with their food.

After Kara got off work later that day, she called her cousin.

_"Hey, Kara, what's wrong?"_ Clark answered.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just hoping you would do me a huge favor," Kara assured him.

_"Depends on what it is,"_ Clark teased, knowing that Kara knew he would say yes.

"I'm helping some friends of mine capture this guy that jumps earths. It's going to require me leaving National City and I'm going to need someone to watch it."

_"Of course I'll help. When are leaving?"_ Clark asked.

"Don't know yet. I just want to make sure National City is protected."

_"It will be, Kara. Just give me a days noticed before you leave, okay?"_

Kara let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Clark. Talk to you later?" After she hung up with her cousin, she made her way to James Olsen's office. "Hey," She greeted, smiling at him.

"Hey," James smiled, walking over to her, kissing her. "Where were you at lunch?"

"I met up with a couple of friends," Kara answered, nervously adjusting her bag. She had texted Laurel and told her that she had to tell James about them. Laurel agreed, saying that if Supergirl and Superman trusted him, they would to. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Take out at your place?"

Kara nodded, taking his hand. She knew James had to know what she was involved in. She would tell Winn, Lucy, and J'onn later but James had to know first. They made their way to Kara's apartment where Kara stopped James from going in.

"I have to tell you something," Kara started.

"Okay."

"You remember Barry Allen from the other earth?" Kara waited until James nodded before going on. "Well, he has some friends that formed a team to track down this guy. They call him The Ghost."

"Wait, is that the same guy you and Lucy have been trying to figure out if he's an alien?" James asked.

Kara nodded. "Yeah. He's able to jump to different earths. He kills at least two people wherever he goes. If you try to touch him, you just go right through him. He's almost impossible to catch."

"But Barry's friends can catch him?"

"I think they can. They are pretty awesome. And they want me to help."

"Wait, are you saying this Ghost guy is here in National City?" Kara nodded. "And the reason we aren't in your apartment is because they're here?" Kara nodded again. James sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "Alright."

"Are you okay? How do you feel about this?" Kara placed her hand on his arm.

"You just joined a team to try to catch an uncatchable guy. A guy that also travels to different earths. Which means you are leaving National City," James said, putting two and two together.

Kara sighed. "Not yet. Not until he leaves this city."

James nodded, placing his hands on her arms and squeezing them slightly. "Okay. I support you with this."

"Really?" Kara beamed.

"Of course." James kissed her forehead. "Can I meet your new team?"

Kara nodded, jumping on her toes in excitement. She spun around, unlocking her door. "Keys! They need keys!" She mumbled as she let James in.

The team was all spread out around Kara's apartment. Laurel and Thea were looking at the white board, putting up the new information Alex gave them. Felicity and Iris were gathered around the computers, Felicity typing as fast as she could as Iris took notes. Nyssa was cleaning her bow while Helena cleaned her crossbow. Sara and Caitlin were pacing, trying to be everywhere at once.

"Hey, guys. I would like to introduce you to someone," Kara said, trying to get their attention.

They looked up, surprised to see Kara back and with someone.

"Everyone this is James Olsen, my boyfriend. James, this is everyone," Kara introduced. "That's Laurel and her sister Sara. Then there's Thea, Felicity, Iris, Caitlin, Nyssa, and Helena."

"Okay, wow, there is a lot of you," James said, trying to remember everyone's name.

"Hi, James," Laurel greeted, walking away from the white board. "Kara told me you help her out when she's Supergirl."

"Yeah and I've helped her cousin Superman," James replied.

"Superman?" Nyssa questioned.

"Right, you guys aren't from here," James remembered. "I'm use to people going crazy over him."

"What makes them both so super?" Nyssa asked.

Kara pushed her glasses up nervously. "Well, I can't really show you in here."

"Anyway, how's the investigation going?" James asked. "Any luck?"

Laurel shook her head. "After we eat, we are going out to patrol."

"Eat! Food!" Kara exclaimed, running out to one of the kitchen cabinets. She opened it and pulled out several take out menus. "Chinese or pizza?"

After ordering both pizza and Chinese, it was time to patrol. James decided it was time for him to leave so he kissed Kara and told her to be safe. Felicity, Iris, and Caitlin were staying behind to monitor the computers. The others suited up. Kara quickly changed into her Supergirl suit. As Caitlin, Felicity, and Iris were admiring the cape and skirt, Thea walked out in her new suit.

"I think Cisco went a little overboard," Thea commented, spinning for others to see. Her pants was still black with red boots over them. She wore a black camisole under a red leather jacket that laced up like her old one but instead of a red hood, the hood was yellow that went down to form a small cape. The cape stopped just before her shoulder blades. Her gloves were black and yellow. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"I think you look great," Laurel said, coming out of Kara's room in her Black Canary suit.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, yellow's always been your color," Laurel assured her.

A few minutes later, Sara and Nyssa came out of the room, both in their suits.

"What's taking Helena so long?" Sara asked, noticing Helena was in the living room yet.

Laurel shrugged, putting on her gloves.

"Cisco also made me a new suit," Helena said, walking out. Her pants and top were still black but her jacket was a brighter purple along with her mask. "He likes bright colors, doesn't he?"

"I think he wanted to bring out the black," Caitlin said. "I like it though."

"I like all your suits," Kara cried. "Now what are the code names?"

"Black Canary,"

"White Canary."

"Huntress."

"Speedy."

"Nyssa's fine," Nyssa answered. "Nobody will ever know different."

"Alright then, are we ready?" Supergirl asked.

The others put on their masks and nodded.

A few buildings away, a masked figure lowered his binoculars. He knew that stupid agency would ask them. He was expecting it. But he wasn't expecting them here so soon. It was time to push his plan forward. He grabbed his bow, shooting an arrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The first patrol as a team was messy to say the least. Everyone turned to Laurel and Sara to give the orders but neither girl knew much about National City so they turned to Kara. But it was a little hard to follow an alien who could fly. Nyssa soon learned what made Kara so super. The others also seemed impressed when Kara took off flying. After patrolling for over an hour and no sign of the Ghost, they decided to call it a night.

As Kara was flying back to her apartment, she noticed what looked like an arrow. She changed course and flew to over to the arrow. The arrow was lodged into the bricks of the building next to hers. She pulled it it out then flew to her apartment. The others were already back. Thea had already changed and was leaning over Felicity's shoulder to look at something on the computer. Laurel, Sara, Helena, and Nyssa were gathered in front of the white board looking at the map of the city while Caitlin and Iris took notes of there comments.

"Kara!" Laurel cried, seeing her land. "Where did you go?"

"We need comms," Felicity commented. "That way we can keep up with everyone."

Kara nodded in agreement then showed them the arrow. "I found this lodged in bricks on the building next to us."

Nyssa took the arrow in her hands, examining it. "This is like the League's arrows. Almost has a Malcolm feel to it."

"We know Malcolm isn't behind this," Thea said, walking over to see the arrow. "He may be a psycho but he said he didn't do it. And I believe him."

"No, it's not Malcolm but I think it was someone trained by Malcolm or the League," Nyssa responded. "But no member of the League knows how to travel to different worlds."

"If it was someone trained by a League member but not in the League, they could have found someone who does know how," Sara said.

"It is possible," Nyssa agreed. She walked over to Felicity who was still behind the computer. "Can you use this to track the Ghost?"

"I can try," Felicity answered, taking the arrow from Nyssa. She twirled it in her fingers, examining it. "I always loved tracking weapons. At least this one doesn't have blood on it."

Laurel snorted, shaking her head. "Alright, I think it's time for bed. We had a long day and we need our rest."

"I agree," Kara nodded. "What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"I want to go to the DEO. I would like to talk to your sister and the directors some more," Laurel responded.

"I'll go too," Sara said, leaning against the couch.

Laurel shook her head. "I don't want to draw too much attention to us. Not until Felicity can finish our ids for this Earth. After that, we can go out more and actually work some. I have a feeling we are going to be here awhile."

Sara sighed, but nodded. "Okay. I'll stay here."

"Okay, let's figure out this sleeping situation here," Kara commented, crossing her arms and thinking.

The next hour was spent rearranging Kara's furniture and moving all their bags. Kara was able to find some space for them to unpacked their clothes so they were able to put their bags up. Kara blew up a full size air mattress and put in her room, in front of the bed. Two more full size air mattresses was blown up and placed in the living room. The couch was moved closer to the kitchen to make room for the air mattress and made up for some to sleep on. A smaller air mattress was blown up by the couch.

Laurel and Sara decided to sleep in Kara's room. Thea and Felicity were on one full size air mattress with Caitlin and Iris on the other. Helena decided to take the couch so Nyssa ended up on the small air mattress. It was a tight squeeze but they managed.

The next morning, Kara woke up before everyone else. She showered quickly thanks to her super speed. She dressed in wine colored skinny jeans with a black and white checker shirt. She grabbed a pair of black flats and headed to the kitchen, careful not to wake anyone up. She had just started the coffee pot when someone knocked on her door. Kara looked at the door in confusion then made her way over.

"Hey!" She exclaimed seeing James on the other side. She gave a quick kiss, letting him in. "What are doing here?"

"I figured you would need some help feeding everyone," James answered, holding up a grocery bag that had two boxes of pancake mix and a pack of bacon.

"You're the best!" Kara stood on her tiptoes and kissed him again.

James grinned, leading her into the kitchen. The couple got to work on making breakfast, trying not to wake the others up. Kara mixed up the pancakes as James looked around Kara's kitchen. He smirked, handing her chocolate chips, blueberries, and strawberries. Kara took the ingredients and mix up three different types of pancakes. As Kara made the pancakes, James started frying the bacon.

In the living room, the girls stirred. Thea woke up first, as she has gotten in the habit of waking up early. She stumbled her way into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes.

"Something smells good," She mumbled.

Kara turned around, quickly. "Thea! Did we wake you?"

"No, I'm use to waking up early," Thea answered. "Are those chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes, they are," Kara answered. "Coffee is ready if you want some."

"Yes, please," Thea walked over to the coffee pot as Kara pointed to the cabinet with mugs. Thea got a mug and poured a decent cup of coffee. "Ah, I'm so glad this Earth has coffee."

"What Earth wouldn't have coffee?" Kara gasped.

"You would be surprised," Caitlin mumbled, appearing in the kitchen.

Thea pulled out a mug and handed it to Caitlin.

Caitlin thanked her and went to fill the mug. "I think we need to make another pot. Where's your coffee, Kara?"

"It's in the pantry," Kara pointed it out to her, flipping the blueberry pancakes.

As Caitlin starting making another pot of coffee, the others starting waking up and making their way to the kitchen. Felicity stumbled into the kitchen, her glasses crooked, mumbled about coffee. Iris pulled on a sweater before sitting next to Felicity on the island. Helena and Nyssa seemed to be the odd ones out, standing away from the others until Laurel and Sara came out, both dressed for the day.

"Something smells good," Laurel commented. She smiled at Helena before motioning her closer to the island.

Sara grabbed Nyssa's hand, leading her to the island. Sara leaned against the island as Nyssa stood awkwardly next to her.

Laurel went to help Caitlin with the coffee, pouring everyone who wanted some a mug. "Thanks, Kara. You've been so great to us."

"Of course!" Kara smiled, setting down three plates of pancakes on the island. She went over to the pantry and grabbed the syrup as James placed two plates of bacon on the island. "We made blueberry, strawberry, and chocolate chip pancakes with bacon. Enjoy!"

"Yum!" Thea exclaimed, going to make her a plate. "Laurel, do you want blueberry?"

"Yes, thank you, Thea," Laurel nodded as Thea made another plate for Laurel and then for Sara.

"Hey, why did you make Laurel and Sara a plate but not the rest of us?" Felicity asked when Thea sat down with her plate and didn't make anymore plates.

"Because they are both dressed which means they have plans," Thea answered, motioning to Laurel and Sara's outfits.

"Do you have plans?" Felicity asked, turning towards Laurel.

"I do," Laurel said. "Like I said last night, I want to go to the DEO and talk to Alex."

"Oh right," Felicity mumbled.

"I'll take you before I head to work," Kara nodded as she started digging into her pancakes.

"And we are going to finish those ids and everything we need for this earth so we can go out and about," Sara told Felicity. "Are you up to that, Smoak?"

"You know I am, Lance," Felicity smirked.

"That's my girl," Sara smirked, bumping shoulders with Felicity.

"And don't try to go outside of the apartment," Laurel told them. "We don't want to attract him but we do need to try to find him before he starts killing."

"We're going to find him," Iris assured her.

Laurel smiled at Iris. She knew she put together the right team. They were all so determined to find this guy and do what Laurel recruited them to do.

After breakfast, James kissed Kara and left for work while Laurel gathered up the file of the Ghost. Kara put on her shoes, grabbed her jacket and purse, and asked Laurel if she was ready to go. Laurel told the rest of the team bye and followed Kara out. Kara took her to downtown National City to a tall building. Kara explained how the DEO had two locations. One was in the desert were they forced Kara to go to for almost a year to make sure she was well trained and the one in the city. They just told her about the one in the city a few months ago. Kara cleared them through security and led them to the main control room.

"Lucy!" Kara called a small woman in all black over. "This is Laurel Lance, Barry Allen's friend."

"Ah, yes. Alex was telling me about you and your team. Nice to meet you, Laurel," Lucy said, shaking Laurel's hand. "What can I do for you? We are fully prepared to help you and your team find the Ghost."

"Lucy is co-director of the DEO now," Kara grinned, bumping her shoulder against Lucy. "And she's awesome at it."

"Kara," Lucy grinned.

Laurel laughed, shaking her head at Kara's silliness. "We need a training facility. Kara's apartment isn't big enough and we need something to do in between tracking this guy."

"Of course. Whatever else you need, it's yours," Lucy agreed.

A month on Kara's earth flew by and the team had no luck. With access to a training facility and their new ids, the team was able to explore Kara's Earth along with trying to track the Ghost but Lyla was right. The Ghost was almost impossible to track. Felicity was working the DEO to try to track him with no luck. Every night, someone went on patrol. Two people were usually sent out now per Lucy and Alex's suggestion. But even with patrolling and tracking, they had nothing.

Not only could they not find the Ghost, they were out of money. Iris started freelancing more and more while Sara and Helena found a local bar to bartend at. Laurel was able to work a few small cases at a law firm. Nyssa decided it was probably best for her to stay in so she spent most of time training at the DEO. Caitlin, who back on Earth-1 is an expert in meta-humans, decided to put her talents to use at the DEO. Alex was thrilled to teach Caitlin about alien physiology.

The days on Earth-38 seemed to blend together as the team's spirits on finding the Ghost dampened. They tried to think of ways to draw him out but they came up with nothing. On one particular day, the team was ready to give up and head back to their Earth.

Laurel paced back and forth in front of the whiteboard as Sara read off for the fiftieth time everything they knew about the Ghost. Nyssa was sitting on the chair, watching the two sisters. Felicity was trying her best to track him while Iris had every article written by this guy up and was rereading them. Thea and Helena were out for patrol while Caitlin decided to keep her mind off everything and help James and Kara cook dinner.

"I hate this!" Felicity yelled, slamming her hands against the counter. "I can track almost anything but I have absolutely nothing on this guy!" She groaned, laying her head against her laptop.

"This is getting really frustrating, Laurel. I say if we don't find him soon, we head back to our Earth," Iris said. "We've been at this for a month and all we have is an arrow."

"Lyla said this would be difficult, almost impossible. We can't give up. Not when he was killed," Laurel reminded her. "And he hasn't killed here. We can't leave."

"Laurel, I love you, but Iris has a point," Sara said, crossing her arms. "And it's not like we're living National City unprotected. Hello, Kara." Sara motioned to Kara who waved at them with a spoon.

"Lyla trusted us with this mission. I'm not leaving until the Ghost leaves," Laurel defended, crossing her arms.

_"Felicity!"_

The earpiece Felicity was using to keep in touch with those on patrol went off, Thea's voice filling the room. Felicity grabbed the earpiece.

"What's wrong, Thea?"

_"We found him! Send the others out now!"_

Felicity spun around in her chair, eyes going wide. "Thea and Helena found him. Go suit up and meet up with them as quickly as possible!"

Kara dropped her spoon she was cooking with and yanked off her button down, her suit underneath. The others pulled off their regular clothes, revealing their suits. They took notice of Kara wearing her suit under her clothes when they first got to Earth-38 and decided to follow her lead. Laurel, Sara, and Nyssa grabbed their masks, weapons, and earpieces and took off out the window with Kara.

_"Speedy and Huntress are downtown, close to the bar where White Canary works. Hurry!"_ Felicity's voice cried out over the comms.

Supergirl took off flying as fast as she could, arriving to the scene first. She gasped at the sight of the Ghost. His suit was a similar style to Nyssa's suit. While Nyssa's had a tint of red in it, his was all black and covered every inch, revealing no skin. He had dark pants on and a leather jacket over a dark shirt. His face was completely covered with a hood over his head and a mask that covered his whole face. Speedy and Huntress were trying their hardest to hit the Ghost but he was just too fast for them. Speedy shot arrow after arrow but he dodged them every time. Supergirl flew towards him with all her strength but instead of hitting him, she flew straight through him and hit a hall.

She groaned, struggling to stand up. Speedy yelled at her, making sure she was okay before trying to hit the Ghost again but he took off into the night.

_"He's on the move!"_ Speedy yelled into the comms, running over to her bike and following him with Huntress quickly behind her. _"He's heading towards the bank!"_

_"We're on our way!"_ Black Canary yelled.

Supergirl stood up and immediately started flying again. She followed the Ghost through the air. He stopped, changing paths, going towards an alley. Supergirl informed the others and followed him, flying lower. The Ghost ran into another alley where a homeless slept and pulled out his bow. Supergirl screamed, landing behind him but it was too late. He had shot the man. The Ghost turned to her, holding up a finger. She screamed, going to punch him but he turned around and disappeared.

"NO!" Supergirl yelled.

_"Supergirl, what's wrong? Did you get him?_ " Black Canary asked.

Supergirl bent down to the man, checking his pulse. "He's dead."

" _Who's dead? Supergirl, answer me!_ "

"The Ghost killed his first victim in National City."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: After a lot of debate, I decided I’m going to pull this story and rework it (and possibly rename). I'm going to be taking the story down soon and rewriting it.**

**I love writing Birds but I feel like I didn’t expand enough in the chapters I’ve posted like I should have. I want to really dive into the world I created and what I have isn’t as deep and complicated as I want. My flashdrive that had my outlines for this story kicked the dust recently (pretty sure my computer killed it) so basically this means I would have to start over anyway. So I thought I might as well start over from the beginning.**

**Now that I finished Ghosts that We Knew (Code Lyoko), I will focus all my writing energy on the Birds Universe. I will be taking it down here and on Fanfiction in the next week or so. Now is your chance to read what I have so far before I completely redo it. Thanks!**


End file.
